


I’m sorry

by 2set40hourslingling



Category: Eddychen - Fandom, Twosetviolin, brettyang - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, angsty, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: Eddy comes home from a party. But there’s something he needs to tell his best friend and it’s painful
Relationships: Violin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I’m sorry

I entered the house, excited and with... a feeling of sadness within me too. I could hear his playing through the walls, the music filling the silence at night. I sigh, how am I gonna tell him this? I stare at the ring on my finger, I embrace it. I recall when I proposed to the love of my life and signed the marriage form with her this afternoon, and how much we celebrated... without him by my side. Each step I take towards the room feels heavier and heavier, the sadness in me grew stronger like it's going to overtake all my emotions. I prepared for this, why do I still feel so... unprepared? His graceful playing relaxes me like it always do. I grab the doorknob hesitantly and took a deep breath. I turn it and open the door, he stopped playing. I looked towards him and he doesn't look back, still with his back towards me, his violin still propped up, his bow still on the string. We stand there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I sigh.

"Brett, I need to tell you something."  
"Yeah?"  
I walk towards him and hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry," I said with tears filling my eyes.   
"I should've told you,"  
"It's okay, Eddy." I hear his voice quivering. "I'm happy for you."  
I let the tears drop from my eyes and rests my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too,"


End file.
